


Feelings about you

by tigragrece



Category: Final Fantasy, Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Bisexual Male Character, Declarations Of Love, Dialogue, First Kiss, Gay Male Character, M/M, Not Beta Read, Past Relationship(s), Relationship Discussions, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 06:34:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5574637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Irvine want to know more about Squall because he loves him, they decide to have one talk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings about you

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea while i was playing for maybe the 10th time the game.
> 
> I’m sorry about all the fault, but i’m not English, i’m French… I'm Working about all my fault and gramar. If you find some typos or some error, please tell me i will try to fix this. I'm not looking for a beta, sorry.

Lots of people wondered why Squall hates Seifer.  
Irvine had heard lots of stories specially by Quistis.   
He wanted to know more about Squall, he wanted him, he loves him since he was young.  
He always knew about the end between Squall & Rinoa.

One day he decided to talk with Squall. Squall wasn't really in the mood to talk, but Irvine has invited him to chase some monster.   
At the end, Squall said to Irvine "thanks"

"You're welcome. I have seen you were not totally okay and that maybe you needed to be with someone and do something else than be a commander"

"Yeah, thanks you Irvine"

"How are you really Squall?"

"I'm okay" lied Squall

"Really? I don't think you are okay..."

"It's just stuff with Rinoa who have left, we were just so different about many things..."

"You loved her?"

"Yes, I love her, but I don't want to do stuff with her"

"Stuff?" "Yes, you know what I mean" say Squall

"Oh yes, I see"

"I'm not straight, I like Rinoa, but I'm not attracted to her, I'm more attracted to..."

"Guys..."

"Yeah... " It's okay Squall, I know what you mean"

"Oh?"

"I'm attracted to both"

"Oh"

"Yeah, and I and Selphie we are not together since I have feelings for someone else"

"Oh yeah?"

"I feel the same too"

They decided they need to talk with each other, so they go in the room of Squall.

"Do you had done something else with one Guy?" Asked Irvine

"Yeah, but it's been a long time, and it's been not very serious... And you?"

"Same..."

"It's been Seifer... We used to fuck, we were not serious that was his words."

"You wanted more?"

"Yes, I think..."

"I understand why you were not very okay with dealing with him"

"Only Quistis knew about it..."

"And the reason of Your Scar"

"Come from Seifer, we had a fight and that's all."

"I believe you will find someone and be really in love"

"Thanks Irvine, I hope you too"

"I'm in love with someone, I just want that maybe he accepts my feelings"

"I hope he will accept Your feelings"

"Thanks"

When Irvine was leaving, he kissed Squall

"The person that I have feelings is you Squall"

Squall kisses him

"I have feelings for you too"

They kissed again

"I have feelings for you since we are young" say Irvine

"I have feelings since I have met you at Galbadia"

They kiss again and again and they made love.

They decide to tell the Team that they are together

**END**


End file.
